I love you
by Rabidmoose Lover
Summary: Mai and Joey break up. Songfic. One-shot. Dedicated to my love,Rabidmoose


R.L: I sure hope Rabidmoose likes this! It's my tribute to my future husband! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai cried and cried. Joey had finally left her,but her heart still belonged to him. ' Oh Joey..why don't you want me?' Mai flopped on her bed as the phone rang several times,but she couldn't gather the energy to answer it. The person calling left a message. Tea's sickly sweet voice left an annoyingly happy message saying," Oh Mai,you just HAVE to come to the carnival with Yami and I! Why don't you bring Joey along? Get back to me! " Mai grabbed a baseball bat and tried to bash out the phone,but it was no good,and Mai accepted her fate and sobbed a few times.  
  
Turn down the lights  
  
Turn down the bed  
  
Turn down these voices  
  
inside my head   
  
Lay down with me  
  
Tell me no lies  
  
Just hold me close,  
  
don't patronize  
  
Don't patronize me  
  
Mai lay back. ' What did I do wrong? Maybe..maybe he is in love with someone else..' Mai started crying again,thinking of when Joey saved her life in battle city. And the time they first kissed. That was when Yami first confessed to Tea too..Mai sat up. ' What if he is in love with Tea? I couldn't stand it if he was...' Mai started blubbering again,and walked to the fridge,pulling out a chocolate cake and eating a huge slice. ' That bitch Tea. No wonder she hangs around with boys..friendship,mother-fucker.'  
  
Cause I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel  
  
something it won't  
  
Here in the dark  
  
in these final hours  
  
I will lay down my heart  
  
And I'll feel the power  
  
but you won't  
  
No, you won't  
  
Cause I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
The doorbell rang,and Mai pulled herself away from her cake to answer it. Tea was standing there holding up some cupcakes with a big smile on her face. She was dressed in blue jeans for a change with a black tank top. " Hi Mai! I just thought you needed a bit of cheering up,so here I am!" Mai scowled at her,but let her in eyeing the cupcakes she brought. Tea skipped in joyfully. " Oh look,you pulled out cake too,we can have a heart-to-heart talk about this. I know what it's like with men. Just the other day Yami tried to get me to..well you know."  
  
Mai frowned. " Heart to heart talk about what?" Tea stopped ,flustered. " Wel,I..Joey..Um,Yami told me..er,I thought-" Mai walked forward. " So you thought you'd stick your nose in our buisness? Just because you're perfect doesn't mean everybody else is! Why don't you get a life you homo?!"  
  
I'll close my eyes  
  
then I won't see  
  
the love you don't feel  
  
when you're holding me  
  
Morning will come  
  
and I'll do what's right  
  
just give me till then  
  
to give up this fight  
  
and I will give up this fight  
  
Tea winced as Mai started yelling at her. " YOU STUPID BITCH,YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY PROBLEMS YOU FRIENDSHIP MOTHERFUCKER!" Tea stepped back. " I'm sorry about Joey Mai,honestly,I know what it's like to have someone-" " WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW? AS YOU SAID,YAMI KEEPS ON..YOU BITCH,ARE YOU FUCKING HIM ALREADY,HUH? WHORE! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT SLUT? I SAW YAMI TAKE YOU SOMEWHERE AND WHEN YOU CAME BACK YOU WERE ALL RED AND YOUR CLOTHES WERE RIPPED! YAMI WASN'T WITH YOU,AND YOU JUST WENT OFF IN A HURRY! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE A BRUISE ON YOUR CHEEK HUH? KINKY?"  
  
Tea started crying. " Yami raped me,that's why." Mai stopped. " He WHAT?" Tea turned around and ran out the door,and Mai sat on an armchair,eating her cake and feeling sorry for herself.  
  
Cause I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
You can't make your heart feel  
  
something it won't  
  
Here in the dark  
  
in these final hours  
  
I will lay down my heart  
  
And I'll feel the power  
  
but you won't  
  
No, you won't  
  
Cause I can't make you love me  
  
if you don't  
  
' Oh Joey..I love you so much...'  
  
R.L: I thought the song was really close to how I feel about Rabidmoose. 


End file.
